Mint Leaf
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: It's the end of an era for Don.


Mad Men: Mint Leaf

Don draper was walking down the streets of new york and he was raging hard. he was dressing fly like everyin in neyork and madmen does.

people on the street were pointing at this dude and saying "look how mad that man is" and "that's one mad fucking man."

and he was. he was pissed because he had to go to work today instead of do cool shit like ride motorbike.

then an old ass bitch came up to don draper and said "hey fuckface I got a story for you

she looked like the old lady from fucking holes BUT IT WASN'T HER OK? ok.

"yeah what is it I'm busy." don said and burned his cigarete in her eyes.

"aaaaahhhh don you bastard I'm bliind."

"good I'm busy." don said and left and flipped her the bird.

she was still there though and she was mad. she rubbed her eyes again and again but no sight

"a curse on you don daper. a curse on you." she said.

then peet peet skeet came up and shoved the bitch in a puddle. a bus hit her later.

don went to his office and locked the door. he loaded up some sex on his compy and waxed his crank for like six fucking hours.

when he was done it was time for work

he got into the elevators and kend kosgroav was there.

(a/n) (did u know kent kosgroave is has the same face as la noir?! I did and I think thats cool)

don did abro fist with his bro.

don went to his office and slapped a bitch on her ass on the way. he threw a typreiter onwt the window.

roger came in. "look at me don, I have sex WITH women! Isn't that INTERESTING?" roger said.

"go on." don said.

"well, thats it don draper. thats my story today. thats all I got man." roger said he was sad.

"I suppose"

roger got all sweaty and upsetty.

"don I dont know what you want from me."

"I thought youd have something fucking more intereting to say.

"but I do!" roger brought in some boxes.

"oh shit!' don said.

"I thought youd be happy to see these." roger said nad not because he was naked now.

"my mint leaf papers!" don ordered a bunch of mint smelling paper. each box came with a thing of toothpaste.

they started smoking and smelling all the papers cuz they smelled good. roger brought in his 360 and they had a lil lan party which was prey cool.

"that was fun my friend don draper. i hope that made you a lil less mad."

"oh it did buddy." don said as he smacked roger on his bare ass.

"now I better put some clothes on."

roger left.

peet came in.

"Pete what the fuck are you doing" don said.

"pete" pete said

"yeah fuckwad that's your name now whats your damage" don said.

petes eyes had red circles around them. it was really spooky! don was scared but he didnt want to say it. he was too much of a badass to.

"anakin skywalker called and he wants his fuckin shit back bitch." don said.

"i am hear to fuful the profesy." peet said and started shooting magic bolts at

"what the fuck." don said.

"remember that old bitch from before? I stole her magic powers. but I have to get revenge for her soul to accept the powers i have. so I have to fuck you up before I can rule the whole fucking entire world."

don tried to fight back but pete kept rekin his shit.

"HEY FUCKER DONT BE ASSHOLE TO STRANGER AGAIN! FUCK" peet turned his xbox into a goat

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER" don said throwing his drink in petes eyes.

peet squeaked and his skin burned.

"Ill save you don!" roger said he was naked again. he slapped his body against pete but pete threw him out the window and he fell into a truck which took him to a factory that made the aper that mint leave don daper wanted and don didnt no it but next time he ordered mint leaf paper he actually ordered roger andd they laffed and laffed and laffed!

"ROGER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" don pulled a shotty out of his desk and shot pete and it killed him

"wow I didnt think this would happen." pete said as his blood bled out of hos body.

"me neither lol" don said and threw him out the window (a'/n like the theme song!)

don sat back on his desk and thought about how to fix his busness. he thought for a long time. 


End file.
